Known waterproof connectors have a waterproof member surrounding and contacting a sidewall of a housing over an entire circumference of the housing. When a mating connector is mated with the waterproof connector, the waterproof member also comes into contact with an inner wall face of the mating connector, ensuring water-tightness. If dust adheres to the waterproof member when the mating connector is not mated with the waterproof connector, the waterproofness after the mating connector is mated with the lever type waterproof connector might be impaired.
In order to prevent dust from adhering to the waterproof member when not mated with the mating connector, known waterproof connectors have a cover or the like covering the waterproof member. However, when this cover is provided, the size of the waterproof connector increases. Further, if the waterproof connector has a lever to facilitate mating with the mating connector, the lever might further increase the size of the waterproof connector.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-302769A discloses a waterproof connector having a lever without a cover. In the connector of JP 2006-302769A, since the lever is provided, a part of the waterproof member is covered with the lever but another part of the waterproof member remains exposed. Known waterproof connectors having a lever thus insufficiently prevent the adhesion of dust to the waterproof member.